


Cleansing the Flesh

by Briar



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Religious, Anal Gaping, Bestiality, Birthing, Breast Enlargement, Bugs & Insects, Cervix Penetration, Clit enlargement, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Enemas, Exhaustion, Exhibitionism, Humiliation, Impregnation, Lactation, Live Insertion, Milking, Multi, Multiple Penetration, Nipple Penetration, Nipple Torture, Public Humiliation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Ritual Public Sex, Urethral Play, Vaginal Gaping, Worms, clit torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2018-12-03 03:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 13,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11523693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briar/pseuds/Briar
Summary: Ama is this years sacrifice. Skinny and athletic she's nothing like what their people should be. Thankfully the earth mother takes care of all and no matter how painful, how humiliating, she will be cleansed.Warning: the village will be using a range of insects on her to enlarge her genitalia and breed her publicly. Going to be quite extreme, written for dirty people like me.





	1. Wasps

 

Ama is ashamed when at eighteen she receives the designation of tribute. She had prayed for her breasts to develop, a curve to her waist, thick thighs, anything! But instead she had remained skinny and useless to the town. It would be shameful if she could not prove herself more of a woman.

 

A month after her birthday the village takes her to the town center and strips her bare. Her hair is braided high on her head, flowers of fortitude woven in. She's so embarrassed, her body so useless compared to all the other village women who gaze on. Their ample breasts spill over their loose robes, asses round and pronounced. Ama consoles herself knowing she's happy to serve the earth mother she takes solace remembering the earth will cleanse her sins.

 

 Her nipples are tiny and pebbled as they first lay her on the alter slab. Her arms are secured cradling her head. Her legs are tightly bound calf to thigh and then secured to her sides- she feels like a trussed up chicken in the market, pitiful cunt on display. She is shameful and made to serve her village.

 

The priests are slow and measured as they poor warm water over her body, using a thick cream on her pubic mound and arm pits, scraping away the hair with smooth blades. She is accessible to all. She is naked and clean asking for repentance from the universe. Ama breathes deep trying to find solace in her saviors as fear threatens to choke her. She must be broken and reborn.

 

The head priestess finally comes to the bottom of the altar. She has but a thin band of white around her enormous breasts- the largest in the clan, heavy and firm with dark and large nipples. Her waist is tiny in comparison to her wide ass and thighs. She's birthed many healthy children for the village.

 

"My child. This year you bless us with the body of earthen pleasure. We wash you clean of your useless flesh and bring our protector to you. Your service to the church will forever make you our most holy. Let your cleanse begin."

 

The high mother is handed a jar. She reaches in without pause, expertly grabbing the wriggling creature inside. A wasp is pulled free, angry and struggling. Another disciple reaches between Ama's legs and spreads her lips, using his other hand to pull back the hood of her clitoris. She jerks, as much as she can in her bindings, from the foreign sensation. She's never been touched before, the elders forbidding her to mate until her body developed. It's impossible to stop the whimper as the insect is brought to the bare bud of her clitoris, a tickle of feet and abdomen against the sensitive flesh has panic rising in her throat. The village is humming low around her, an encouragement for her trials.

 

A moment later there's a pinch and then a wave of excruciating pain hurtles through her body. Ama hears a noise and it takes her mind many minutes before, in a pained haze, she realizes the wretched sound comes from her throat. Agony wracks through her body while the village cheers around her, confetti thrown and music beginning to play. She sobs, pride destroyed as she begs for mercy from the pain to anyone who will listen. It comes in dark stabbing pulses between her legs, throbbing out and causing her vaginal canal to clench and pulse in response. She tries desperately to move, to wiggle away from the pain, but nothing helps, nothing can help at this point.

 

Ama had seen this many times before in the annual sacrifice but she'd been like the rest of the village, joyful in the young woman's release from a sinful body. She'd heard the pain and the begging, but she'd known it was for the better.

 

Trying to reason with herself now is impossible. Her cunt drips juices, the pain a horrible form of pleasure that resonates deep within her stimulating her in the most horrible of ways.

 

The priests dutifully mill about her setting out eleven other jars and their wasp charges. She'll be stung every hour until sundown, the first step of her cleanse.

 

Thankfully by the fifth hour she passes out.

 

 

*********

 

Ama screams and twists desperately in her bindings as the twelfth and final wasp is pressed into her clitoris. She'd prayed she might go numb many hours earlier, but it never happened, her sensitivity only increases. She feels like a mother in labour, having resorted to low guttural sounds and panting breaths to work through the worst moments. The village is there with her, observing, never touching, chatting around her. They drink and eat and dance, barely noting the screams of agony each hour when a new torment is forced upon her clitoris, sometimes cheering at the sound. 

 

It takes no more than a minute of the final wasps sting for her to pass out. This time, rather than letting the pain awaken her in a few minutes, they douse her in ice water, bringing her back to the days festivities.

 

The high mother is between her legs appraising her sex.

 

"Her clitoris can no longer recede into its sinful cover!" She announces and the crowds erupt in cheers. Ama's whole world is spinning but she still feels something like pride wash over her. They will fix her, bring her her sexuality in the most sacred of ways only few will be able to understand. Her body will be a temple, a display of the earth's treasures. 

Priests work on her, using gentle washclothes to clean away the sweat and dust from her body, replacing the sacred flowers in her braided crown of hair with fresh ones. Her tears are lovingly washed away and she cries out in pain and relief as her legs are released. The priests are careful not to let her legs close and jostle her aching clitoris, gently spreading them and binding them until she's almost doing the side splits, attached to posts. Her cunt is still available and now the villagers flood to her. They touch her body everywhere but her swollen cunt, whispering prayers and good fortune, leaving gifts of spices and herbs. While they pray the mother applies a salve to her clitoris. Blessed be, it tingles and cools the sore flesh and within the hour Ama passes out into something like sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it :D if you're as much of a pervert please do leave me a comment so I don't feel so alone- and feel free to suggest ways we can torture Ama!


	2. Snails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ama spends her second day with the snails.

In the morning she wakes to more cleansing, a thick hydrating oil rubbed into her skin.

 

One of the priests lets her suck on a Terry cloth soaked in a herbal mixture and she's so grateful for the moisture. She hasn't been able to eat for a full week, only herbal drinks to cleanse her body.

 

When the high mother comes Ama whispers her thanks to her. She has a jar of honey in her hands and liberally spreads it over her nipples and areola. Ama can't help whimpering and shrieking when gentle fingers move to coat her clitoris, a dull throb having never fully stopped from the area.

 

The disciples hold large beige snails in their hands, the creatures agitated and squirming- no doubt already smelling the honey.

 

Ama is barely lucid enough to feel relieved her clitoris won't require another day, as she'd  seen happen before. Two sacred snails are brought to her nipples. They smack onto her flat chest wetly, feelers already swaying towards the honey. She moans as their sucker like mouths lick over the thick treat, her nipples hardening at the attention. When they've thoroughly sucked the fullness of her areola, unable to find purchase on her flat chest, they come to her nipple. They attach and suck- hard. She's never felt anything like this before and she moans at the sensation. They have small tongue like appendages in their mouths that flick  at the nub and have her jerking in pleasure. She blushes at the attention. The priests around her don't seem fazed, though some of the villages early risers gaze on in curiousity.

 

The third snail is raised and Ama braces herself. It's does nothing to help her as the cool slippery flesh of the snail lays across her pubic mound. The Mother pulls back her outer labia and the snail immeadiately finds her swollen and honeyed clitoris.

 

Ama screams, tears reaching her eyes as the overwhelming sucking has her jolting and struggling to escape. It's cool and wet and would have her cumming in moments had the previous day not happens. It takes long, pulsating draws on her tortured flesh.

 

She's incoherent as she begs. "P-please, Mother. Please, I can't. It h-hurts so much. Ow, ow! M-make it s-s-stop!" She can't help but scream. The sensation overwhelms and she sobs through an orgasm forced from her in such an excruciatingly painful way she wonders if she'll be able to maintain her humanity after this.

 

The mother pays her no attention- she's been doing this for years and has heard every form of plea and bribe offered. The earth needs it's sacrifice to be appeased, and Ama will finish her trials stronger and wiser, cleansed of her sinful body.

 

"She opens her fifth Chakra to the town! Rejoice in this year's cleanse!" She announces sturdily, pleased with the snails latching. The high mother had worried Ama's trials would be long and arduous, but her body seems to respond well to the cleanse.

 

Ama whimpers and pants in the background of the mother's announcement. She's seen this before but she can't imagine providing pleasure to the town while she's in so much pain. Semen is meant to be her only sustenance for this period but she fears she'll vomit in agony if she has anything in her stomach.

 

That doesn't stop the first few men from approaching. The bow their heads and pray over her stomach, before coming around to her head.

 

"Please, ser Tomen, p-please I c-can't-" her pleas are cut off as he forces her head back over the edge of the altar, pushing his cock to her lips. She tries to keep her mouth closed but she's weak and light headed and soon her mouth gives way. Ser Tomen is an upstanding blacksmith in their clan, she'd queried him often for work. She feeld such shame having him see her like this, the salty tang of his precum on her tongue. She knows this is an honorable service, she will go from one of the most disgraceful of society to the most righteous. But at the moment all she can think of is the pain and pleasure wracking her body, and the need to escape it.

 

Ser Tomen gags and chokes her, forcing his considerable girth down her throat as she splutters and cries. More men and women join as the village awakens. They cheer as her throat grows accustomed, forcing cocks so far down her throat they bulge on the outside. Women put their teats in her mouth, forcing her to suck and drink their milk before riding her tongue with their cunts.

 

Ama is forced into a haze of pain, but also pleasure. She's hardly aware as she's forced through countless more orgasms and the pain of her clitoris dulls. By nightfall when the mother's come to replace the snails so they might continue into the night she is positive the whole village has used her.

 


	3. Sleep

Ama doesn't sleep through the night, can't sleep through the night. Sometimes she cries and begs, fervently fantasizing about a villager coming over and removing the snails, wrapping a warm blanket around her and then taking her back to the hut where the other under eighteens are held.

 

Other times she tries to focus on the pleasure that twists around the intense pain. The snails alternate between sucking and massaging her clit and nipples and it doesn't take long for her to reach a climax if she relaxes, but the agony that comes after her orgasms makes her pass out. Her clitoris is swollen and sore and when she orgasms and it grows too sensitive to touch the snails ministrations hurt almost as much as the wasps.

 

In the morning the priests come for her and untie her, removing the snails. She moans in relief. She's drooling and incoherent, unable to communicate anything. If she had any awareness she'd be shocked and a little horrified by her body now. Her clitoris is large, red, and throbbing, peaking out of her outer lips even when her legs are closed. Her nipples are no longer barely there bumps. They're least an inch long, areolas a dark flush red around them. Everything feels tender and over sensitive.

 

The priests help her stand, carry her really. She lets out a guttural yelp when her legs close around her clitoris but she isn't strong enough to spread them enough not to jostle the appendage.

 

They lead her to the baths, curious pedestrians watching her nakedly stumble through the streets. A bath is already prepared for her and she eagerly slips into the scented water, half asleep as they wash her body gently. She is hardly embarassed as they shave her again and spread her ass to reach every part of her, checking all of her holes for damage.

 

When she's clean they bring her back to the altar. It's been cleansed of her juices and this time she is given a blanket for atop the altar. She'll have one day to sleep and rest while the village prays for her good health as her transformation continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter is short! There's a lot of pain to come and I wanted her more lucid for the sexual torture. Hope you don't mind my very thin plot :P


	4. Beetles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took some liberties with the biology of these humans. They have one large milk duct.

 

******

 

The sleep does her good. It's not deep, she has to rest gently and carefully to protect her swollen clitoris and nipples, and the villagers hardly try to keep quiet in their worship.

 

But it's enough for her to regain her sanity, remember the oaths she'd sworn, the shame of her situation and the pride in knowing the priests of their village would soon heal her.

 

The villagers bring her tea throughout the day, and by the next morning she's sore but resolute, the fog of extreme pain having lifted.

 

She's moved from the altar to a wooden chair, made of the strongest oak. It's wide so she can spread her legs, thighs and calves bound to keep her cunt available to the earth, to continue to grow her humility. Leather ties beneath her breasts, at her neck, across her forehead, mobility utterly stifled.

 

Ama knows not what comes for rest of the ceremony. The children were kept away from the village center after the first three days, and sometimes the sacred sacrifice would be moved to the temples. She isn't sure if she feels more or less anxious about not knowing.

 

The priests slather her genitals with a mix of eucalyptus and aloe paste. It cools on her still healing body, but also makes her clitoris pulse in an arrousing tingle.

 

Two priests come to either side of her and begin to massage her breasts. The squeeze the nearly absent mounds as if they want her milk to drop. Ama can't help but moan at the attention, feeling hazy as her clitoris twitches and reacts to the paste. The villagers surrounding  her are masturbating, one man has his wife on the ground and slowly begins to fuck her while he watches Ama.

 

She whines when they move to her nipples, pulling her from her haze. She whimpers and moans, squirming as they start gently circling and flicking the long, almost drooping nubs. Eventually they begin pinching and pulling and Ama grunts in discomfort, arousal waning.

 

They feel the tips of her nipples, finding where her milk duct reaches the tip and digging in with their pinkies. She yelps and whimpers but there's nothing to be done. It's uncomfortable, almost painful, but it's hard to be too upset when it's nothing like what she has experienced. She can't turn her head to follow but one of the priests reaches behind her chair and she hears a click.

 

He comes back into vision holding a squirming beetle of some sort, long like a wasp with no wings. He's struggling and his shiny pink phallus is extended all the way, perhaps three inches long from his abdomen.

 

Ama feels her stomach drop, panic hitting her.

 

"No, please don't. My breasts are already growing w-what are you going to-" The second priest pulls away from her nipple and grabs a spider gag and forces it into her mouth as she protests. She shakes in her restraints desperately trying to get free as the squirming insect is brought to her left breast.

 

The priest grabs onto the phallus, grip tight as he guides it to her loose milk duct. It's loose, but certainly the two or three centimeters thickness of the insects cock. Eagerly the insect dips the tip in, no longer fighting as he clamps onto her chest.

 

Ama screams and twists as the insect works his stinger into her swollen nipple's loose milk duct. It burns in a wholly different way than the wasps ever did. The feeling of it forcing its way inside her makes her want to throw up, a violation that has yet to have been sieged on her.

 

A second insect is brought to her other breasts and the room spins and it forces in as well, pinching and forcing and aching.

 

"T-t-theres no room! I-It can't" she screams around the gag to the village. Her head thrashes wildly. Her tits are barely an a cup, but that doesn't bother the creature as he forces one inch, two inches, finally the insects both rest with their whole phallus buried in her breasts.

 

Her nipple is swollen red and painful around the animals appendages, her breast fuller than they've ever been as she screams incoherently.

 

Then they begins to lay eggs. She can see them in their abdomens, bulging lightly, feel the exact moment it pushes through the entrance of her nipple. She screams helplessly as they force their way down her milk ducts, the eggs barely the size of a pea but torturously huge in her a cup breasts. There must be tens of them, possibly hundreds. She sobs while the villagers watch on. She can hear them lewdly talking about how they can't wait until she's available to the public, rubbing their bodies to her torture.

 

Ama was one of them last year, desperately hoping if she masturbated enough, fantasized enough, she'd recieve a woman's body. Instead she's here now and she's so close to wishing for death. But her understanding of pleasure has Warped as well and she feels herself growing wet to the excruciating pain and fullness resonating from her breasts.

 

It's a full twenty minutes before the insects stop laying. It slows and she thinks it's over a until suddenly there's a sudden gush of fluid that pulls her skin taut and hot and makes her howl at the sky in agony. 

 

The insects fall off her now, their lives spent on producing their young. She whimpers as their phallus' pull free, her breasts achingly full. Their semen dribbles out her nipples, the ducts loose. She can barely see through her tears as she looks down at her breasts, an ample b cup that will only continue to grow. Until the end of her breast's treatment they will go untouched, hosting the earth's creatures as punishment for her useless body.

 

She sobs as one of the men from the village takes advantage of her drooling mouth and mounts her chair and and forces his cock down her throat.


	5. Worm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long <3 I lost five hundred words I'd written and I absolutely hate rewriting. I haven't given this much editing so apologies for mistakes, I'll hopefully check it over sometime tomorrow and update it.

 

 

Ama settles into a daze of pleasure and pain while the village uses her. Sometimes a cock is forced down her throat, bringing her close to passing out and she's forced back to reality, but most of the time she sits there slack jawed waiting for the next one.

 

The women are harder to ignore, kneeling before her and lapping at her clitoris. She's so incredibly sensitive and at first it's wildly pleasurable, but by the thirteenth orgasm she's begging them to stop through tears, trying to squirm away. Her breasts are red and hot, the creatures within them still settling.

 

One man brings his wife, forces her between Ama's legs to pleasure her, and then begins fucking her in the ass, hand in her hair to keep her mouth buried in Ama's cunt even while she keens in pain at the rough assault. Another man crawls beneath the woman and begins to fuck her cunt. Ama's forced to cum to the women's sobbing. 

 

She recites prayers and hopes it'll all stop before she loses herself.

 

 

*****

 

 

Ama has no idea how long it is before the priests return.

 

 

She's limp in their arms as they take her from the chair and push her to the ground over two low bars. They force her on her hands and knees but don't let her sink any further. She's bound tightly to the contraption.

 

 

Ama welcomes the break from the constant stimulation, praying she'll be forced through no more orgasms. Her legs are spread wide, something she's grown accustomed to.

 

 

Something cold and gooey lands on her asshole and she gasps in surprise.

 

 

Ama whimpers as the cold steel of a speculum is forced past the tight ring of her sphincter. It doesn't necessarily hurt, perhaps an inch thick, but it's incredibly uncomfortable and she squirms and gasps as the priests continue to relentlessly push it inside her.

 

 

She yelps as a sharp pain resounds from her sphincter, the speculum widening significantly as they force it inside her, the thickness growing quickly.

 

 

"Slowly, please! I'll tear!" She cries out. She know it's mostly useless to protest it but Ama just can't not try. She screams as it's shoved home, a good two and a half inches wide and at least seven inches deep within her, an uncomfortable pressure in her stomach.

 

 

The relentless push stops only for a few minutes and then she feels herself begin to stretch again as the speculum is widened.

 

 

"No, no, please! G-give me time- ow! P-please it b-burns!" she cries squirming and begging. Oh how it hurts, there's no mix of pleasure as her ass hole is spread wide for the village to see inside her, only fear that she'll rip, the odd coolness of air inside her most private places.

 

 

Eventually they stop and Ama whispers prayers to herself, trying to calm. She wants this, wants to be a woman. She tries to focus on the tightness in her breasts, the fullness of them matched by the fullness in her ass.

 

 

Soothing aloe is spread around her over stretched anal canal and she signs happily, continuing her prayers. The priests will care for her, the village will heal her.

 

 

The men of the village are ushered up by the priests. They come up one by one and jerk off into her swollen and stretched asshole, she can feel their warm cum trickle down inside her depths. She moans, this is what a true female should feel . The high mother seems in no rush as she lets any men who wish to ejaculate into her stretched hole. She clenches and spasms around the speculum unconsciously, a wet slap as the cum inside her is jostled.

 

 

Finally the high mother raises a hand. She hears noise, like the noise of one of the odd creatures cages. Something is held to her asshole amongst whispers and murmurs from the village. Ama lets out a startled yelp as something slimy and cold moves, pushing in through the speculum opening.

 

 

A silk worm, their most precious resource. Every year it breeds once. Ama has never known the specifics, now she realizes in terror, the sacrifice hosts the hundred or so eggs it lays. Panic overtakes her but there's nothing to be done as it squirms inside. It forces past the speculum, as thick as the thickest part of it, forcing her body to accomodate. It must be nine inches long, pushing painfully past the speculum and continuing to crawl. Ama pants and cries at the relentless stretch, body straining as it tries to cope with the creature entering her body.

 

 

Hysterics overcome Ama as she realizes it's continuing to force its way inside her and the speculum is pulled from her aching asshole. "M-mother I can't, it h-hurts it's going to b-break m-me- ow! OW!!!" She screams as it reaches the base of her lower intestine, following the sharp curve of it. It's agony, a horrible inner pain that has her dry heaving, feeling like she should throw up. It burns and aches as it forces into her body, organs feeling compressed. She knows this is tradition, but the image of a worm inside her, debasing her, it's worse than every other creature that has been used on her.

 

 

She's delirious and screaming as the worm squirms inside her. The villagers laugh and murmur and her pain does nothing to deter them, her virgin asshole finally open to them.

 

 

The priests step away and once again she is open to the adults of her village. Ama lets our a startled scream as the villagers begin to take her already tender and swollen asshole. It hurts, god it aches and it jostles the worm as it forces through her deepest parts, larger than anything that should be inside her. It seems irritated and it riots inside her, pushing and shoving, forcing her to dry heave and sob, snot and drool falling from her mouth. Some men take her throat, laughing as she wretches around their cum covered cocks.

 

 

It goes on all night, the relentless fucking, the uncomfortable settling of the worm in her stomach, heavy and so violating. Her breasts ache and leak milk, the eggs within them growing and stimulating Ama to lactate. The burn and pressure inside them is hardly anything as the worm continues through her digestive track.

 

 

It's nothing like the pure torture she's endured so far, but it's relentless and humiliating as the villagers guffaw at her gaping asshole. One man takes pleasure in spanking her ass cheeks until their a fiery bright red, laughing as Ama begs him to stop and tries to squirm away in tears. The movement causes the worm to riot in her stomach and she dry heaves from the sensation, praying for the humiliation to end as cum drips down her thighs.

 


	6. Beetle Sperm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ama is given a nutrient rich supplement.

Ama is delirious for the next twenty four hours. The constant pain of her overstretched intestines, the continued rape of her ass, she passes in and out of consciousness as the village uses her.

 

They take her asshole liberally, but by the time the next day rolls around some of the younger Men are back with a large jar of lube. They push their fingers inside her, wasting no time as they begin to work their fists into her.

 

There's a point where she screams and begs, it could be hour's or minutes. It hardly matters as it does nothing to deter them, and by mid morning they can fit their fists into her worn asshole.

 

It wouldn't be so horrible if it were just them, but the village sees and they all start trying to fit inside her, egging each other on to reach deeper. Her thighs and ass are wet and messy with cum and lube, her sphincter constantly burning. She can feel the worm heavy in her gut, more or less uninterested as it rests deep within.

 

It's a few days, Ama has no idea how long. The worm remains dormant, the villagers remain curious. They've gotten and entire thick forearm inside her and take pleasure shoving into her body when they walk by, some of the smaller women fitting both their fists inside. When she's left alone her ass can no longer close, smacking wetly when she clenches in discomfort. Her limbs grow sore and ache from her position.

 

Her breasts begin to leak steadily as time goes by, milk dripping out of her overstretched nipples. She moans and whimpers when her milk let's down, filling the caverns the larvae occupy. They wiggle and stretch, growing from the nutrients. Now she's producing more than even they can eat.

 

She isn't sure how long it's been, but she's weak and delirious. Protesting is nearly impossible now, she's certain if she weren't strapped to this contraption she'd be unable to stand.

 

The next morning the priests come with a thick jug filled with a pale green liquid. She's seen it before, the nutrient rich sperm of a beetle that only eats a rare health tree on their Island. It's sold in small vials for serious ailments, Ama has never seen so much in one place.

 

The priests fix a tube to neck of the bottle, the tubing ending in a huge butt plug. It's slightly larger than a fist.

 

Ama lets out a half hearted squeal as they unceremoniously shove it into her asshole. There's a sharp pain before it settles firmly inside her. She tries to push it out but she hardly has any strength left in her stretched sphincter, and the plug is much too heavy and large to be forced out.

 

They flip the jug upside down and Ama fills with dread as the thick liquid enters her. In a haze she concentrates on the sensation of the cool fluid snaking through her intestines. It's painful, before all of this it would have been the most painful thing she'd ever experienced. Now it's almost hard for her to register the added agony amongst all the other sensations.

 

Those watching can tell the exact moment it reaches the worm, for the creature stirs and squirms, visible outlines against Ama's taught stomach.

 

She makes pleading, wordless, keening sounds as it squirms and wriggles. She feels like throwing up, but there's nothing for her to expel. It takes a few minutes but eventually the creature stops, reverting back to general dormancy.

 

Eventually the fluid stops coming, Ama's stomach burns in pain. It's so full her skin feels like it will break and her asshole desperatly tries to push the plug out. It's no use, and eventually she passes out into something like sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! I'm going to try and finish this story off in the next month as I have future ideas for dragon breeding and alien universe's (and I've been feeling like torturing a cock instead of a vagina). Let me know what you're looking forward to with this poor girl ;)


	7. Exit

It continues like this for at least a month. Every night the priests come and force her to take an enema, leaving her a whimpering, painful mess. Sometimes they help her bend her limbs so they don't completely atrophy, Ama is in too much pain to even consider escape.

 

During the day the village plays with her body, lapping at the milk from her swollen tits, fitting thick poles and their arms inside her to murmur in awe at her asshole. The enemas leave her constantly lubricated in case anyone wants to fuck her. Her jaw, which used to grow sore from even a few blowjobs, can now relax rather completely. She rarely chokes on even the largest dicks.

 

And all through this the silk worm grows. It's hard to notice at first, but she can feel as it begins to snake back through her intestines as it's length increases. It's girth increases as well and there's a dull ache associated with it. The priests will press her stomach in the day, feeling the bulge of the creature and recording things she can't understand.

 

By the end of it she could be in her second trimester of pregnancy. After the priests have felt her stomach for what seems the hundredth time that day they begin to unshackled her. Ama is nervous, unsure of what this means for her. It's not like she can stand on her own.

 

The priests half carry her down the street, villagers gawking and bowing to the priests. They take her to a freshwater fountain, one she'd played in as a child. Carefully they lift her over the lip, perhaps a foot or so high.

 

Ama let's out a weak protest, sitting is impossible with her raw asshole, the water already spilling inside her. She's almost too weak to stay up on all fours. She settles on the edge, resting her head in her arms, kneeling in the water. It reaches the small of her back, cooling and calming.

 

They hover nearby, Ama shivering against the cool stone of the fountain, resting her head in her hands.

 

Then the silk worm moves. At first Ama thinks it's just the regular twitches as it readjusts, but the squirming doesn't stop. Suddenly there's a sharp pain, and she realizes the worm is squirming its way out of her body. She lets out a low guttural moan as it begins to force its way back through her intestines.

 

When it had entered it had been large and painful, but now as it forces its way out white hot pain laces through Ama. There's a horrible screeching sound and it takes her a moment to realize she's making it.

 

The worm is now slightly thicker than a fist, and it forces its way through her gut where only the enemas reached. She sobs and pleads with the priests who watch her intently, but refuse to intervene.

 

She screams and pleads as the monstrous worm shoves through her insides, it's length incomprehensible to Ama as waves of agony wrack her stomach. She glances at it and can see the outline of the thrashing worm as it works through her.

 

It takes at least an hour of pain before she realizes that the worm has made it to the deepest a human fist has made it. She passes in and out of consciousness as it works its way through her asshole, keening as the tail end forces past her sphincter.

 

A priest is waiting, hands at her ass to guide the worm into the water, ignoring Ama's screaming and begging for their help. It's agony as it squirms out of her, the length of it still so deep inside her, her asshole stretched wider than any of the villagers managed to get it.

 

Finally there's a wet smack as the worm falls free of her. She can hear the priests murmuring happily before she passes out, falling exhausted into the water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we finally get to focus on her pussy and cervix ;) also, please excuse any typos. I've almost exclusively written this on my phone and won't go back to edit everything until I've published the first draft!


	8. Pleasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I present to you our tamest chapter, all in good preparation for eggs ;)

Ama awoke to warmth and comfort. She felt clean, the scent of peppermint and lavender wafted in the air. When her eyes were finally able to focus she realized she was on a bed. Her wrists and ankles were loosely tied to keep her spread eagled, but there was enough room for her to move a little and keep herself comfortable. She could hear the sound of rushing water- had she been moved to the temple?

 

It was the only place she could imagine this beautiful- the walls covered in gorgeous gold filigree and turquoise tiles. The room was full of steam- small streams ran around the outside edge of the room. This was most definitely the temples, a room she’d never been allowed entry to in her previous trips to worship.

 

Her ass still ached, and there were other pains in her body, but she’d clearly had a nice long sleep as they all seemed to be fading. It felt odd, the sudden comfort after what felt like an eternity of pain. Even her full breasts only housed a dull discomfort as they continued to stretch to accommodate the unwelcome parasites within them.

 

She faded in and out of sleep for the next few hours, luxuriating in the warm humidity and lack of assault on her body.

 

She awoke to the sound of priests entering her room. Dread filled her stomach as they undid the leather tying her ankles to the bottom bed posts, instead stretching her legs back towards her head, tying them to her wrists. The new position was infinitely more uncomfortable, but she still had little strength to protest.

 

“Please, don’t.” She whimpered, but they paid her no heed. Since this process had begun no one had acknowledged anything she said.

 

The high mother entered the room, appraising her position with a clinical air. 

 

“The mix.” She said simply, and a priest hurried to offer a jar. Ama couldn’t get a good view of the jar, but the mother’s hand emerged coated in a thick beige goo.

 

Ama whimpered as the high mother covered her nipples and areolas with the mixture, liberally spreading the thick slime over them. It was thick and jelly like, and didn’t melt away from where it was spread. She then moved between Ama’s legs. She rubbed it into her swollen clit, ignoring Ama's attempts to jerk away from the overwhelming stimulation.

 

“P-please! Oh! It’s too much!” Ama gasped, body quaking. It was so good, electric feeling shot through her as her clitoris was caressed. The bare bud was still not used to such stimulation.

 

The high mother paid her no heed, and when she was satisfied Ama’s clitoris was fully coated she slipped a wet finger into Ama's vagina. Ama gasped at the sensation, her first experience with anything inside her womanhood. The high priest took her time, adding more and more of the thick viscous liquid. Ama's body responded as expected, relaxing and allowing the high mother to fit three full fingers in. 

The sensation was pleasurable in a way she'd never felt before and Ama moaned. The areas of her body that the mixture had touched began to tingle and burn in arousal. She squirmed uncomfortably, searching for something... Penetration, stimulation.   
  


Thankfully more priests entered as the high mother worked her fingers inside of her. They held pleasure slugs in their hands, easily fixing their sucking mouths to her nipples and the bud of her clit.   
  


Ama couldn't keep from a yelp that turned into a moan at the overwhelming feeling of their contact, an orgasm quickly shaking through her. It wasn’t near as painful as what she’d experienced at the begging, but every orgasm left her more painfully sensitive and exhausted.   
  


For an hour the high mother stayed between her legs, working her fingers in and out at a maddenly slow pace, massaging parts of her Ama had never imagined could feel so good. Finally she stopped, and a moment later her fingers were replaced with the cool metal that had been used to spread her ass open. It was welcome stimulation and she tried to grind into the phallus object, moaning as the high mother began to widen it, stretching her almost to pain and leaving her clenching deliciously.

 

Ama was left like that for the rest of the day, sobbing out orgasm after orgasm. Every hour or so a priest would come and stretch out her cunt further, until a dull aching pain settled in her womanhood. The burning stretch was just one added sensation to her overstimulated body as delirious pleasure overcame her.

  
  



	9. Entrance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise double update because I was inspired.

The next morning the slugs were pulled from her body. Ama vaguely noticed that her nipples had grown in width and length, and she could only assume the same could be said for her clitoris, judging by how it seemed to brush her thighs as the priests released her from her position.

 

The lifted her from the bed, beginning to tie the barely conscious girl to a wooden structure. It held her in a seated position, arms and legs tightly bound to the framework. Her thighs were spread wide, leaving her now overstretched  cunt smacking wetly around air. They picked up the structure, and her with it, bringing her to a separate chamber. The room held a large tub in the center of the floor, the silkworm she’d housed swimming lazy circles in the pool. It was well over four feet long now, looking thick and ready to burst.

 

Ama was lowered into the water, submerged to mid waist. Warm water surged into her womanhood.She watched in terror as the worm hurriedly squirmed between her legs, blindly feeling along her legs. It didn’t take it long to find her spread ass and cunt. It pressed to her asshole tickling, but seemed displeased at it, perhaps remembering it's time hibernating. It continued it’s search and Ama shrieked at the odd sensation of it’s mouth nibbling at her womanly folds.

 

At first she couldn’t tell what was happening as the worm seemed to squirm between her legs, but a moment later something firmer and slightly thinner began pushing into her vaginal canal. Ama whimpered, shaking in her restraints to get away as the worm’s phallus wiggled inside her, searching deeper and deeper. She thought it’d gone it’s deepest when it continued to press in further, it felt like it was almost massaging at her insides. 

 

Ama let out a squeak as it pressed against a particularly tender spot. A moment later something thin and delicate pushed into it, leaving her screaming and arching her back as it pushed through the tender entrance of her cervix.

 

She began to babble, begging to the priests and high mother surrounding her, praying they’d release her, pull this wretched foul beast from her body. But there was no relief and she screamed and sobbed as another thin tendril pushed through her cervix. The pain was excruciating, radiating from the center of her body in thick, agonizing waves. In horror she realized the thin tendrils were pulling her open, creating space for something larger.

 

For an hour she shivered in scream and agony as the worm squirmed against her, impatiently wrenching her most sensitive parts open. Ama felt violated in the truest sense, the final private part of her body forced open by this disgusting creature. Her breasts still ached in fullness from the parasites feeding off her milk, her anal canal could no longer close itself after the extreme stretching of the worm, and now her cervix was being pried open for god knows what purpose.

 

It didn’t take her long to figure out why as the worm took a moment to pause before beginning to convulse in an odd spastic rhythm. Terror washed over her anew as something smooth and oval pressed against her sensitive cervical opening, and she let out a blood curdling scream as the long, thin, oval egg was forced through the opening. It was perhaps as long as a pinky finger, perhaps two fingers thick. No sooner had the first egg slipped through when another began forcing it’s way into her uterus.

 

“P-Please!” She sobbed, eyes blurred from the intense pain. “P-please, kill me! I-I c-can’t! Oh, oh, please! It h-h-hurts!” She screamed, desperately trying to shake free of the structure she was tied to. It was no use, her cries were barely acknowledged by the stewards of her pain, their eyes trained on the worm between her legs progress.

 

The eggs came at an unyielding pace and although the pain never lessened after a while there was no way for her to distinguish one wave of agony from another. Her uterus began to fill, stretched taut and painful within her, making Ama gag and attempt to vomit, though there was nothing within her to expel.

For three hours more she sat attached to that wrecked contraption as the worm forced it’s spawn inside of her unprepared uterus, forcing it to stretch and grow to accommodate the slightly spongy eggs. The sharp pains kept Ama from passing out and she alternated between panting breaths to get through the pain and pleading screams to her captors for her death. This was nothing like the glory she’d imagine for herself, she felt violated and raped, used by a creature of the earth as it’s whore.

 

When the worm finally finished pressing its eggs into her it ejaculated a thick gel, filling any leftover space in her uterus. It also plugged the hole it left as it removed it’s phallus from her cervix, pulling out of her vagina.

 

The worm squirmed away, clearly exhausted from it’s ordeal. A priest was waiting to capture it and hurriedly take it away. Dimly Ama was aware of the sound of a hum as the priests said prayers around her, but before she could distinguish any words she had passed out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. Nothing encourages me to write faster than comments ;)


	10. Exhaustion

For five days Ama is left in agony, wishing she could die. There aren't any more thoughts of wanting to fulfill the village’s wishes, there are no thoughts of glory or womanhood.   
  
There's only pain and arousal.   
  
She's moved to a bed, legs suspended to posts and wrists gently tethered. She barely can move, weak from the month of preparation and constant assault on her body. Her stomach is bloated and tender, cervix spasming as it works to recover from its rape so that it can protect the parasites she's now gestating. The priests rub a lotion into her engorged stomach twice a day, keeping the skin supple and flexible.    
  
In just a week she can see her stomach is growing. It doesn't help that every morning a thick tube is forced into her rectum and she's filled with a thick green nutrient mix, distending her further. She cries when the priests enter her room, begs them not to touch her, but they continue to ignore her, clinically spreading her loose asshole with a speculum, inserting the two inch thick tubing and feeding it a foot in.

 

She feels the movement of the heavy liquid as it travels through her anal tract, reaching the end of the tube and forcing itself deeper still. The first few days a priest massages her stomach from the outside, an agonizingly painful process that irritates her womb and pains her overfull stomach. But it helps the nutrients move deep within her, allows them to fill her to the brink of bursting. When they’re done they pull the tube from her and insert a heavy metal plug, thick as a fist at the base, and 6 inches long. The muscles in her sphincter are weak and loose- there’s not chance she can push it out.   
  
The first few days she'd screamed and sobbed when it'd been fed deep inside her. She thought she'd go insane, the pain was so terribly overwhelming and the total humiliation of these priests hearing her beg for her life, watching a worm rape her, and doing nothing. 

 

But she continues to live and there's nothing to do but endure.   
  
Her breasts leak milk constantly in the first day. The high mother comes in, chatters with the priests about it. They return with pleasure slugs, affix one to each nipple. If it’s possible, the creatures are even more enthusiastic, their sucking almost bordering on painful in the first moments they latch. They have some form of tongue like appendage in their mouths that they begin poking into her milk duct, forcing it open further to taste her sweet milk. The sensation is painful at first, but grows to be oddly arousing as they fuck her milk duct, similarly to the first insect whose egg now live inside her breasts.

 

Another slug is fixed to her clitoris, dragging oversensitive orgasm after orgasm from her. For hours she alternates between screaming and sobbing, body shaking in constant exhaustion and overexertion. 

 

Sometimes it's because of the painful goodness of her clitoris being sucked, caressed by the expert creature. It's warm and wet and it has tiny feelers that run rhythmically over the bud, causing her to squirm and scream at the painful overstimulation. Other times she can feel her cervix tensing in the rolls of her orgasms, a lightning pain as it works its way back to normal after it’s rape. Then a time comes when she can’t tell if it hurts or feels good.

  
Slowly she loses the will to protest, simply quivering in exhaustion, hardly able to react to the sensations on her body. By the end of the week she isn’t sure all sensation- agony or euphoria- feels the same, and she loses the will to protest.


	11. Growing

Time goes on.

  
Her stomach continues to swell. She can barely remember her name, she lives in a constant haze. She craves fullness. Stimulation.

 

When the slugs are removed from her body for the short moments it takes to replace them she cries out animalistically, the lack of sensation almost painful. 

 

When they remove the plug in her ass she’s only complacent because it’s soon replaced with her daily enema. She wails in delight as the tube is fed into her loose canal, cumming from the sensation of such huge quantities of liquid being forced inside her, the deliciously painful distension. Her breasts are large heavy melons, pooling on her chest lazily. Her areolas have grown duskier, what were once the size of pert quarters now at least triple that size. The creatures in her breasts wiggle inside, happily feeding off the overflowing milk she produces just as the slugs feed. Her nipples are thick and long now- truly ready to feed.

 

Her womb has happily grown with the creatures inside, and now she revels in the heavy pressure. In the second month of her gestation they begin pressing heavily on her bladder- she can no longer wait for the short moment in the mornings and evenings when the priests wash her down with cloth and hold cup between her legs for her to relieve herself in. Instead, a tube is fed into her urethra. She lets out a squeal as it enters her, twinges of pain and discomfort, but also a pleasurable fullness. She wishes they would let her have something in her vaginal canal, feeling strangely empty now that her cervix protects the brood in her stomach and nothing fills her there.

 

Her clitoris hasn’t stopped throbbing since the slug had been placed on it. She can’t see it over the swell of her breasts and stomach, but it feels more prominent, brushing against her thighs when the slug is removed. It pulses constantly and she wishes more now than ever there was someone to put their mouth on it.

 

Thankfully, after three months of this, the priests come in to bring her some new surprises.

  
  



	12. Stretch

Ama screams and wails.

 

She’s near passing out again when a bucket of water is splashed on her face. She goes to retch, but there’s nothing in her stomach, hasn’t been since they stopped giving her her enemas three days ago. Now she sees why.

 

“Please, I’m b-begging!” She gasps, voice raw. “Get it off! G-Get it off! Oh god, oh god, please another one’s coming!” She screams.

 

They’d arrived that morning, strapping her down to the bed so she couldn’t move, They held a honeyed aphrodisiac of a gel, spreading it liberally on her areolas. It had tingled, but she’d thought nothing of it. Then she’d felt the insects in her breasts start to move. At first they were uncomfortably active, and then they’d begun to travel.

 

They forced their way from the their comfort at the base of her ducts near her sternum towards her nipple. All at once they scurried inside her, tickling and painful at the same time, stimulating her in a wholly new and delicious way. There was still a slug on her clitoris and for the first time in a long time she could actually feel the ebbs and flows of her orgasms, rather than just a wash of pleasure.

 

But then they’d reached her nipples, intending to leave her. At first it was just twinges of pain, then it began to burn and ache. Even that was pleasurable, the kind of pain she’d grown accustomed to. 

 

But it didn’t stop. For an hour the first of it’s kind laboured at the entrance to her nipple, forcing his head against it from the inside, nibbling at the sensitive skin inside to try and detect a weakness. Eventually it realized only through sheer force could it reach the sweet scent above and it began pushing through the small entrance of her milk duct.

 

That’s when Ama had began to scream and shriek- twinges turning to sharp and agonizing, a constant blazing pain racking in both of her breasts. What was worth the insects who were not first were angry and irritated as well- attempting to force ahead of one another to the main duct. 

 

Finally the first insect forced it’s head through the duct of her nipple, Ama passing out from the excruciating pain of her nipple forced to stretch around the creature. But the priests had splashed her awake, so she could scream and beg while the rest of it’s body followed suit, thrashing and wiggling angrily.

 

The moment it escaped the priests grabbed it and put it in a basket, perhaps saving it for next years poor tribute. Ama couldn’t concern herself, though, as the next insect began to force its way out.

 

She pants and groans low in her throat, anything to try and distract from the pain. Each insect takes at least an hour to free itself, her nipples barely loosening in between each creature. She screams and wails and faints, and even more disgustingly she orgasms. Her clitoris is never released from the slugs and slowly the agonizing pain becomes a catalyst for her orgasms.

 

Five hours later the final insect emerges, her nipples now gaping and drooling a constant stream of milk. She shudders through one more orgasm and passes out.


	13. Feeding

Ama is incoherent as they bathe her, too weak to stand and vaguely cognizant of the new sensation her changed body exhibits. Her nipples ache in pain, and the rest of her aches to be filled.

 

Her stomach hangs low and heavy, her breasts resting upon it. All of her holes feel loose and she wishes there were something to fill them. Her breasts gush a constant stream of thick milk.

 

The priests wash away the sweat and grime from her exertions, moving her to a nearby bench so they can rub a series of sweet smelling lotions into her skin. Her hair is braided into a crown on her head to keep it out of her face. When she was done they took her to a new room, one she hasn’t been to before. She was brought to the wall where there’s a hole. 

 

The maneuver her upper body through, her hands drawn out and attached with iron handcuffs to the wall on either side. Her stomach and ass are still inside the room, but her breasts and head are on the outside of the temple, a cobbled patio that villagers often bring offerings to. Her legs are pulled apart and also shackled, leaving her with very little movement.

 

She lets out a moan as the priests begin feeding the enema tube into her asshole, growing wet at the feeling of fullness as she’s finally given an enema after three days without.

 

She can hear the murmuring of the priests and the high mother, someone touches her ass, and then she feels fingers between her legs, prodding at her vagina and then moving north to touch her urethra. It’s been empty since they removed the catheter within her to extract the creatures in her breasts. They prod at it, then rub something cool on the tiny hole. It’s an odd sensation, one that is almost… pleasurable?

 

She yelps as something cold and wet touches it, squirming against the hole, before pushing into her. Ama squeals, wiggling away from the sensation. It does little to deter the tiny salamander that was brought to her urethra as it begins wiggling through her urethra to her bladder. It burns a little, but the pressure is a welcome sensation.

 

Ama squeals and shrieks as a second and third salamander are fed into her urethra, burning and stretching all along the way until they settle in her bladder, leaving her feeling as if she needs to pee and overfull. What she doesn’t know is that the creatures will sit in her bladder and feed on her urine until full. Then they’ll crawl out to be replaced, allowing the priests to minimize mess and get Ama used to another form of sensation.

 

It’s so early that it’s still dark outside. About a half hour later, when her enema is over and her plug has been inserted the sun begins to rise and the first villagers come.

 

There are only a few farmers and they all bring with them young foals and cattle. One has a goat. She knows villagers often bring their livestock here to pray for its strength, but she's never understood why they had to bring the creatures with them.

 

Realization dawns on her as a farmer brings his calf to her. Her breasts have been leaking a steady stream of milk to the ground. The animal attempts to lap at the milk on the ground, but it’s owner scolds it, grabbing one of Ama’s breasts and pinching her nipples in his fingers. Ama squeals, breasts still terribly sore, her milk ducts still stretched out.

 

The calf hungrily sniffs at her breasts before messily latching on. It’s clearly hungry as it begins bucking its head, sucking painfully hard.

 

“Ow! Oh, please, make it go slower! I-It’s too rough!” Ama begs, but the farmer ignores her. The hungry calf’s tongue flicks around her nipple, lapping at it in a not totally unpleasurable way, tonging into her milk duct.

 

It doesn’t take long for another farmer to attach his goat to her other breasts, letting the animal drink it’s share, ignoring Ama’s pained cries as the animals roughly latch and drink greedily. It’s painful, but there’s also something incredibly pleasurable about the sensation of the milk being pulled from her body. Her body struggles to produce enough milk for the hungry livestock, and she’s left wincing when her milk runs out for short moments, the baby animals unforgiving in their sucking.

 

As the day goes on more people arrive, some entering the temple. Ama isn’t expecting it when a cock is suddenly unceremoniously shoved into her vagina. She screams in pleasure as the man fucks her roughly, bringing her to an orgasm very quickly. 

 

After that the fucking only stops for brief moments when one of the salamanders squirms out of her bladder, painfully stretching her urethra with its engorged body, replaced a moment later. Some women bring their babies to feed on her milk, but the majority of the creatures she services are animals.

 

She orgasms constantly, her vagina soon painfully overused and sensitive. Midday the plug in her ass is removed and soon the worshippers began to use that, fucking her, fisting her. She’s overstretched and overstimulated and it’s with great relief when the priests shoo away the worshippers as night time falls.

 

She’s removed from her shackles and groggily brought to an area full of pillows. They hold her up while they wipe her down with warm wash clothes. She lets out a painful shriek as one of the priests forces his pinky finger into the entrance of her urethra, disturbing the salamanders enough to squirm out of her body. 

 

Her breasts are still leaking and Ama expects it to continue when a priests pulls out an odd contraption. In the center is a cork plug, tapered. Ama wails as they pinch her nipple, forcing it deep inside her breasts, painfully stretching her nipples around around the cork. It almost feels bigger than the insects. She whimpers and sobs as they work both in, a metal ring attached to the cork fitting snugly around her nipple and tightening to keep it in place.

 

Finally they lay her amongst the pillows and leave her. She’s too weak to crawl more than a small distance, and she’s exhausted from the strain of the day. She passes out clutching her stomach of unborn silk worms, waiting for the next day so she can endure the same treatment again.


	14. Birth

Five months later Ama wakes up to a sharp pang in her stomach. Over the last while it’s continued to grow, two priests have to carry her to the milking perch every day. Her hands can just barely touch around the widest part of her stomach, and her breasts now take an arm each to cup. 

 

In the night the plugs in them keep the milk inside. At first she’d woken up every morning to shooting pain, the skin red to the touch as it tried to accommodate the milk inside. Thankfully, over time they stretched out, and now she can comfortably hold a night’s worth of milk.

 

But she can tell they aren’t even full, so that’s not what’s waking her up. It takes her a groggy moment to realize there’s wetness between her legs… has her water broken?

 

A sharp shooting pain through her groin confirms her suspicions. She groans, lowly, huffing and struggling to lay herself propped on some cushions. Naturally her feet come up on either side of her, spreading her pussy wide.

 

Contractions haunt her for the next few hours, and she spends that time dozing between awake and asleep. Sometimes her hands finds her way between her legs, caressing her engorged clit, bringing herself to a strange orgasm urged on by the pangs.

 

The priests find her panting after a particularly strong orgasm. One runs off to find the high mother, another stays behind, fingering her stretching her vagina open to gaze at her cervix.

 

The high mother returns with a team of priests. They carry a barrel of hot water and wash clothes, and two empty buckets.

 

Ama moans through another contraction, whimpering as the pain grows and she feels the worms inside her shift. They’re eager to leave their host.

 

She can’t concentrate on the words of the priests. She shivers as priests come on either side of her, holding buckets to her breasts as they remove her nipple plugs, collecting the milk from her teats. They replace the plugs when they’re finished and scurry off.

 

The contractions continue for many hours. She hears people coming to the temple for worship but she can’t concentrate. At first one of the priest manually masturbates her through the contractions, easing the pain. Soon they’re too painful for even that to help and she screams through them.

 

One of the priests fits a bit in her mouth- similar to a horse's. She’s so focused on the painful stretch of her cervix she can barely protest, and she bites down on it harshly as another contraction sweeps through her.

 

Finally, by mid-morning the worms inside her have had enough. Her cervix isn’t fully dilated, but she can feel the creatures push against it, forcing it wider. The pain is a deep ache that has moments of shooting electricity as her hips feel as though they’re being torn apart. She screams wildly behind the gag, but the priests bare it no heed. When she tries to close her legs in a desperate attempt to stop the pain the priests pull them wide, giving her no purchase.

 

She sobs and screams as the first worm struggles through the opening of her cervix, pushing past the tight ring and continuing forward. There’s a terrible burn in her vaginal canal- she doesn’t understand how she isn’t ripping. Her incoherent screams do nothing to deter the worm as it forces its way to her entrance, stretching Ama until she passes out from the pain, and squirming it’s way into a priest's waiting arms. It’s whisked to one of Ama’s breasts, where it latches and sucks greedily.

 

She’s woken from her unconscious state by the pain of the next worm forcing it’s way through her cervix. She groans deep guttural sounds, panting and sobbing as she prays for the pain to end.

 

By the third worm to exit her she realizes that the pain ends sooner if she pushes and she begins to do so with gusto. However, the creatures seem unending and she’s exhausted by the seventh worm that wriggles free. Her nipples are raw and painful from the hungry new babes who suck on her tits. Each new worm gets to suck for as long as it takes for her to birth the next and the creatures are greedy. The bite and jerk at her teats, demanding more and more milk with their mouths full of her elongated nipples.

 

The birthing continues throughout the day, Ama begging for some form of break. It doesn’t matter if she gives up on pushing, even when she isn’t doing so the worms force their way through her firm cervix. She passes out intermittently, the priests only concerned with the infant silkworms.

 

Finally, the fourteenth worm struggles free and she’s empty of the parasites. She slips into sleep for a brief moment as the final worms suck on her teats. When she awakens she realizes she’s being carried to a village on a raised platform. Fear overcomes her as she sees the village square come into view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nearly to the end of the storyline! I hope you pervs are enjoying it as much as I am :) I love getting comments and can't wait to end this chapter of Ama's life. There may be a sequel, and I definitely have more pervy stories to write, your comments help me decide what I want to do next so pitch me your ideas ;)


	15. Womb

Ama is weak and loose, her vagina gapes, her asshole smacks wetly from it’s daily enema conditioning, and her nipples leak constantly.

She knows there is no protection as the priests lower her and the platform she’s on into the center of the village square. They manhandle her, ignoring the squeals of pain as her tender pussy is jostled in the movement. They force her to her knees, tying her ankles to two corners of the square. They fix a collar to her neck and attach a lead, threading it through an anchor in the floor so she’s forced to press her cheek to the cool wood of the platform. Her hands are tied behind her back and she whimpers exhaustedly at the uncomfortable position.

She’s barely lucid, in pain and awaiting the next form of torture.

It doesn’t take long, the village men gathering around her. She can hear voices, but can’t discern words. One of them fingers at her vagina and she lets out a shriek that has them laughing. She begins to cry as the fingers begin to prod and then a penis fills her. It’s painful and tugs at the raw walls of her vagina  and she tries her best to squirm away, but her muscles are weak from almost a year of living as tribute.

There’s a squabble and the man inside her pulls out without finishing. A moment later he’s replaced, and Ama understands why. This man is significantly more well-endowed, pushing painfully to the end of her vaginal canal in one thrust. She screams in agony, fear and terror rising as he begs him not to continue, finally understanding as he thrusts again, pulling her hips against his body.

The head of his cock pushes against her cervix, and then one more violent thrust and it shoves through. Ama goes silent, heart skipping a beat at the total anguish that travels through her body. She can feel the pain all the way to her fingertips.

It takes her a moment to realize that she’d past out, awakening to a different penis pushing into her body. It’s not as long, but now that her cervix has already been roughly pushed apart by the last man’s cock it’s easier for this man to force his through, cock head in her womb. She cries, sobbing and barely able to breathe through the pain, waiting for the man to finish. She can feel the spurts of warmth deep in her core, screaming as he pulls free of her body.

A moment later and he’s replaced, the torture continuing as they plan to impregnate her. Ama doesn’t know it yet, but the worms have increased her fertility and soon she’ll be pregnant with multiple babies, often from multiple men. But first, they must fill her womb with seed.


	16. Altar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short unedited chapter is short so we can get to the birth scene ;)

For a month after her public breeding Ama is finally given the rest she so desperately needs. They leave her settled among a fresh set of pillows napping and recovering in her room in the temple.

 

Her body aches and twinges in pain, recovering from its expulsion of the silk worms and the immeadiate fucking afterwards.

 

Once a day they stir her from her lazing, attaching a leash to her collar and forcing her to crawl to a wooden bar. Her head is carefully fit into a divet in the wood before a second half comes down on top, keeping her restrained. They insert the thick hose into her rectum, forcing her daily enema into her body. It hurts a lot the first day, leaving her in tears and whimpering. The mixture curls in her gut around her tender uterus,  and with her stomach still malleable from her lack of  silk eggs they replace some of the space with added liquid before plugging  her. Ama can barely form words anymore she finds herself so focused on the primal treatment she is experiencing.

 

They gently examine her vaginal canal, assuring the sponge placed within it to keep the sperm inside her womb is still in place. She almost misses the salamanders that had once squirmed through her urethra in a tantalizingly painful way, now they merely insert a tube to drain her bladder into a bucket before removing it.

 

She hates the milking the most. While she can't moved away they bring out the infant silk larvae. They're hungry with strong mouths, and one after another they're attached to her teats. They suck painfully hard, mouthing and clamping around her nipples. By the time they're done her nipples are raw and red, elongated just slightly further.

 

By the time this is all done she's led back to her room where a priests manually masturbates her clitoris with their fingers, bringing her to a wanton orgasm before she falls back asleep, spending another lazy day feeling her body recover.

 

By the end of the month she's insatiable, spending the day with her fingers in her dripping cunt or rubbing her distended clitoris. She's thankful the day the priests come in the morning leading her to the temple's core.

 

Fully realized adults are allowed to come here and show their worship. Clothes are not permitted. Women are encouraged to insert heavy egg shaped marble stones into their pussies and a ginger root into their asses. The heavier the egg one can hold while they stand and pray at the altar, the more impressive. The longer they can withstand the burn of the fig root, especially while clenching around the heavy marble, the more impressive. It's a sign of reverence, and also the sign of a strong wife.

 

The men who come into the temple are expected to ejaculate into a special funnel at the altar, the amount of cum they produce measured and stored. Ama isn't positive what it's used for, but the priests treat it as a precious commodity.

 

When she arrives in the room they bring her to the center, a lush carpet with a few pillows to prop herself on. She isn't sure if there's some unspoken procedure or treatment she's never heard of, but during the day the villagers do as they like with her.

 

Ama is past the point of protest, and truthfully her skin is beginning to itch with the lack of constant sexual stimulation. The villagers are gentler with her here, fingering her curiously, massaging her breasts with oil and occasionally drinking her milk. Some men ogle at the fact that they can insert a finger into her nipples, laughing as Ama jerks and moans at the painfully arousing stimulation.

 

The woman enjoy exploring the limits of her body, arriving as groups of friends to spread her legs wide while another friend inserts their fingers as deep as they can go. After month of nothing but a soft sponge in her pussy she welcomes the attention, and it's only a few short days before she can fit a fist again. Within two months she can take two.

 

While she spends her days in this pleasurable lazy life her stomach begins to grow. At three months she easily looks six months, and Ama feels her stomach nervously, anticipating the clearly multiple children she's incubating. Every day the priests measure her to track her width. The women who visit rub oil over her stomach to help it expand, well past where it reached with the worms.

 

At eight months she is barely able to crawl and the priests no longer attempt to move her out of the temple's core. They await her labour.


	17. Child

Ama isn’t expecting her water to break when it does. Some men have been fucking her for the last hour, those who have already orgasmed holding her legs high and apart. She’s laying on her back, swollen stomach heavy. She can’t remember the last time she’d spoken a word, no one speaks directly to her anymore and it’s been well over six months since someone acknowledged a word she’d said.

She barely moves anymore, crawling along the floor with her heavy stomach at the end of each day back to her large bedroom. She’d received baths for the first few months of her pregnancy, but now the priests bring in warm water and wash her down every night, keeping her body smooth and hairless and scented with warm oils. It’s exhausting just to sit up and some days she’s terrified of the sight of her stomach, positive there are at least five children within.

Still some form of pride fills her, her breasts are the largest she has ever seen on a woman, and after the birth of the worms and the constant weight of these new children in her womb her hips have expanded. She’s the perfect breeding sow, her body better suited to it than any woman she’s ever seen. Ama can’t help but take pride from that in her pleasure filled days.

She’s tugged from her reverie as a man forces his cock down her throat, delighting in her gagging as he fucks her throat hard and fast. She lets out a pleasured squeal around the intrusion as someone tugs at the stone anal plug that had been fitted into her earlier in the day. It’s painfully large, especially next to the thick cock in her pussy and she whines in pain as it’s slowly tugged out of her, stretching her anus wide. Fingers find her clit and a moment later she’s cumming, whining like an animal while the men cum into her throat and pussy.

They’ve barely pulled out when something inside her squeezes and she feels wetness between her legs. She’s confused, assumes it’s just an inordinate amount of cum, but then there’s a squeeze in her lower back that has her gasping and letting out a guttural sound.

One of the village women lets out a gasp and then scrambles away to find a priest, the villagers who had been playing with her backing away. Fear grips Ama’s heart as she realizes it’s her water that’s broken, meaning soon she’ll bear the children that have grown inside her.

It’s less than five minutes before the high priestess comes with five disciples, deftly commanding them into action. They completely ignore Ama, lifting her gently but firmly, one of them helping support her stomach. She groans at the movement, dizzy from standing for the first time in perhaps even months. She’s brought to the altar, settled onto the stone slab of it. It’s tilted slightly forward and she lets out an exhausted humph as she settles onto it. There’s a building pressure in her lower back and she lets out a shocked cry as another contraction hits her, pulling the air from her body.

It comes in waves of a terrifying squeezing pain that has her whining unhappily before it releases her. A priestess brings with her two metal contraptions that she fixes at the bottom of the altar. They unfold into stirrups and her weak legs are brought into the air, leather straps binding her wantonly spread.

Ama tries to breath and remain calm as the high priestess fingers between her legs, checking her cervix. She whine’s as they insert a speculum between her legs, spreading her so wide she can feel the cool breeze on her inner walls. It twinges painfully in the last few twists that expand her but she’s too afraid of what’s to come to protest.

In doesn’t take much longer for another contraction to rock her body. She tries to arch her back against the pain, clutching the distended stomach that keeps her pinned down. She feels so vulnerable and spread, unable to put her feet down for traction while her body convulses in pain. Her breasts leak milk continuously and soon she’s covered in sticky sweet milk.

Ama labours for another two hours while the room fills with villagers, her contractions slowly beginning to come closer together. The high priest stays between her legs diligently but the villagers are allowed to come up to her. She cries, letting out hysterical yelps as one man forces his pinky into her nipples, painfully stretching them and laughing as milk spurts out around the appendage. Another fingers her, leaving her convulsing in orgasm as a contraction hits her again. They grow more and more painful and she grunts and moans in pain.

The urge to push grows, but she tries to fight it, terrified at the thought of human babies escaping her tight cervix. The worms had been half the size of a baby’s head. As the contractions begin coming in quick succession she sees the high priestess frowning between her legs, before whispering something to a priest who scurries off.

He returns to Ama screaming, another contraction overtaking her body in horribly painful waves. It’s nothing like the pain she’s endured so far, her whole body feeling like it’s split in two, the terrible pressure of a child’s head against her cervix. Her eye’s are closed and she’s sobbing when she feels the high mother between her legs.

A moment later a shrieking pain ricochets through her clitoris and she finds herself pushing through a contraction, unable to stop as pain radiates from her clitoris. The high mother has a wasp like she’d first endured pressed to her clitoris, forcing her to contract and push.

Ama’s voice is hoarse as she begins pleading, finding words. “P-please, n-no. H-urt. S-so muuuuch!” She screams as the high mother ignores her quickly applying another wasp. Ama’s back arches off the table as she pushes, the sting of the wasp coupling with the sheerly unfathomable stretch of a head pushing through a cervix. She falls back to the stone slab exhausted and pained, villagers crowding near to peer between her legs. Ama sobs at the stretch, an unending throb in her core as the baby’s widest part is now overstretching her cervix and vaginal canal. The only answer is to push and so she does, screaming and thrashing as the pain becomes too unbearable.

Tears flow endlessly as she tries to take a moment to break, only to be overcome by the overwhelming need to push again. “C-can’t!” She screams, dizzy and terrified as her body pushes down of it’s own accord, bringing the baby to the entrance of her vagina. It’s horribly tight and painful and she screams as the high priestess fits her fingers in alongside the baby, trying to help it escape.

It takes one more push for Ama to force the head out and she sobs in relief. She’s weak but it’s only one more overwhelming push and the high priestess is yanking the baby painfully from Ama’s body. She sobs in relief, shocked and awed as the baby begins to cry. It’s quickly carried away and Ama nearly passes out as she realizes there’s an unknown number of babies still to come.

The high priestess leaves her alone for about twenty minutes while Ama fights the need to keep pushing, too frightened of how sore she already is. It doesn’t matter and soon she finds herself helplessly pushing as her body demands. It’s exhausting, continuing for an hour with seemingly no progress.

Finally she feels the head of the second baby reaching her cervix. She screams as it pushes through the already pained entrance to her womb. Thankfully once it’s in her canal it slides to the end much easier, and Ama sobs in relief as it slips easily into the high priestess’s hands.

Ama is exhausted, so thoroughly burnt out from her labour with more babies to come. She tries to push weakly, sobbing as it becomes too painful and she finds her muscles too weak. The priests talk between her legs, villagers coming close to curiously peek at her and cheer at her weak pushes. They seem to be taking bets, some of them fucking on the sidelines while they watch her struggle through the birth.

After an hour with no progress on the next two babies the priests return with pleasure snails. Ama protests, tries to push them away with her hands, but they merely tie her wrists together and anchor them to the stone above her head. Two are placed on her nipples and one on her throbbing clitoris.

Their plan works, as by the third orgasm Ama can’t help but push despite her exhaustion. She screams and sobs wildly as the snail sucks unendingly, a third baby aligning to her cervix. This one is large and his progress slow. Ama screams and wails for death as each push inches the widest part of it’s head through her canal. It’s the most mind numbing continuous torture and she gags, body attempting to vomit from the sheer continued torture.

The crowd rejoices when the fourth baby pops free and she sobs in relief. The priests feel her stomach, checking for more babies. Ama prays it’s the end, but a moment later she can feel something shifting inside her- another child. She can’t push, she’s positive and she screams and moans desperately trying to weakly contract her muscles, the slugs providing her no relief.

For two hours more she struggles, passing in and out of consciousness. The slugs are removed from her body and she’s stung again by the wasps. Her arching back and screaming do nothing to strengthen her body and she’s stung again three times in a row. The lightning pain has her heaving again, passing out and barely able to rouse herself even when the priests splash water on her. It’s been three hours on the final child.

Finally the high priestess makes some sort of decision and Ama feels an intrusion at her vaginal canal. A hand, reaching deep inside her. She cries and squirms as she feels it reach her tender cervix, gagging of the feeling of tugging fingers in such an intimate place. She babbles, wishing for death as the priestess feels around in her womb for the final baby. Ama shrieks as her womb is prodded from the inside, a sickening feeling as the mother tries to coax the baby to her canal.

She struggles for a half hour before the priests bring out a slick aloe paste, coating both of the mothers hands in the goo before she returns to the sacrifice’s body. Ama arches and begs as two hands are forced inside her, pushing past her canal into her tender womb, forcing her cervix apart. She can’t see- pain blinding her as she shrieks and jerks to the internal jerks of the baby and the priestess’s hands. The villagers cheer as the baby is brought to the entrance of her womb. She pushes weakly, but it barely helps and the priestess resorts to gently tugging the baby into her canal. The pain is unbearable and Ama prays for death as the infant is inched slowly out of her canal.

Finally the child tugs free and the crowd cheers. She hovers between awake and sleep as she hears the baby cry, before the pain finally over takes her and she passes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! We're basically at the end, next chapter will be an epilogue with room for sequel/the expanded perverted world I have ideas for that Ama lives in. As always your comments mean the world to me! I've also made a porn tumblr you can go and follow me at! I wanted a medium I could talk to people on more (and where I could do short ficlet requests and get writing requests), and I use lots of tumblr porn blogs as inspiration so go follow me at thiccandkinky.tumblr.com! Thanks for sticking around through this kinky af piece and my shitty rough drafts. I hope the birth scene didn't disappoint ;)


End file.
